Interesting, Indeed
by x.kitt-katt.x
Summary: Fallyn is trying to get revenge on Craig. Thing is, she steps into a rather interesting moment of his life after giving up. .CREEK. .OC'S POV. .ONESHOT.


**disclaimer: everything belongs to TREY PARKER AND MATT STONE. except for my OC, of course, and World of Warcraft belongs to it's respective creators.**

**well, before you read this, you should know, this is from my OC's point of view if you didn't read the summary. It doesn't mention much about her, not even her name in this story, so if you want to, go to my profile and look at her small description. :) hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

I grinned. I couldn't help it; I finally had my revenge on Craig Tucker. But I must say I was pretty damn surprised while I was taking the picture.

You see, a couple weeks ago, Craig Tucker pushed me into Stark's pond. I'm not too sure why, but he pushed me in. And sure as hell, I was pissed. It was freezing cold, my phone was damaged by the water, and my back was sore for days.

So for the past couple weeks, I followed the kid around with my camera so I can try and get some dirt on him. It's been real hard, I tell you. He had such a boring life! What is wrong with the kid?

First day, I was pretty excited as I followed him after school let out. I was careful that he didn't think that someone might be following him, as I jumped from tree to bush to pole. I was able to make it to his place, and I stayed outside his window, and just spied in for a couple of hours. The entire time he was either on the computer playing World of Warcraft or watching Red Racer. What the hell?

Of course, I was listening in on him, too, but he didn't say anything important, only confusing crap about quests and items when he was playing the Warcraft game.

I didn't make any real progress until I was a week in. I did the usual, and I was listening in. After Red Racer, though, instead of hopping onto his computer, he called someone with his phone. I was excited, hoping maybe, just _maybe,_ I can get some dirt on him.

"Hey, Tweek. It's me, Craig." I inwardly groaned. Tweek? Darn. Tweek was part of his little group; I can't really pick up much dirt on that.

"Yeah… yeah, listen, can I sleep over tonight?" Craig asked. But there was something about his voice, like he was excited. Then again, who usually isn't excited for a sleep over? So I dropped those thoughts, whatever those thoughts were.

"Great, cool, I'll see you in a few." And then I heard Craig walk around. I peeked in, and I saw him go toward his closet, which was near the window I was using to look in.

Crap. I ducked under the window sill, praying that he wouldn't look outside. After a few minutes of waiting, I crawled out onto his front yard and beat it to my house, never bothering to look back.

God, I hope he didn't notice me; I'd be a dead girl if he did. I cut off that weekend, figuring that he wouldn't really do anything much, and the fact that he may be suspicious. I didn't want to take my chances and have him do something even worse to me, like sue me like he did to Wendy a couple years back, even though it was kind of funny.

The next week on Monday, I followed him around after deciding it was pretty safe. This time, I wanted to catch every word he said to anyone, mostly to his little group. But he didn't say much that day, just flipped off a bunch of other kids, and listened to Token, Clyde, and Tweek. The thing is, though, I caught him staring at Tweek a lot.

Nothing else exactly happened until the Friday after the upcoming Friday. By then, though, I didn't bother to follow him around anymore. I gave up. But I still carried my camera around, because I realized during those two to three weeks, I loved taking pictures.

I was walking by the park, texting someone on my phone, my camera slung around my neck. And then I heard swings, well, swinging. I glanced over, and went back to my text-conversation. And then I did a double-take.

There they were, Craig and Tweek, on the swings together, laughing. What the hell? Craig is actually enjoying himself, and Tweek, well, he's not his usual twitchy self!

And then I realized I was standing in a spot where they could spot me in a second. Damn. I ran to hide behind a bush that was right beside the park, peeking through the leaves.

I watched them swing back and forth. It was kind of nice, actually, to see Craig openly enjoy himself and see Tweek actually… calm.

And then the pair started slowing down to a pace where they can relax themselves. Craig was staring onto the ground with a slight smile, and Tweek was staring off into the horizon with a content face. I saw Craig whisper something to Tweek, and I couldn't exactly tell what he was saying, but Tweek twitched, and jumped off. Craig got off the swing, and together they walked around for a bit. And then they stopped near the bush I was hiding behind. Oh, crap, does Craig know? Does _Tweek_ know?

I swallowed, praying that they wouldn't find me.

"And then, the gnomes just came in and took my underwear!" I relaxed at this, and rolled my eyes. I thought he had dropped the story years ago. Guess not. But Craig, instead of rolling his eyes or scoffing at this (like I almost did), he just gave a sympathetic smile and rubbed the twitchy boy's back, as if it would comfort him. The blonde did seem to relax under the brunette's (I think he dyes his hair black, and is naturally brunette, and thus forth, is the only one who calls him a brunette! Makes him kind of mad, though) touch and a calm silence grew between the two as Tweek dropped his gaze to the ground.

I smiled slightly at this, and subconsciously turned my camera on.

Suddenly, little Tweek Tweak directed his gaze rather sharply and quickly toward Craig, and I could hear his neck crack. I winced at this, but I never looked away. Craig took his hand away from Tweek, not touching him anymore, but now staring into the usually-twitchy boy's eyes.

And then the element of shock hit me like a truck smashing into a flag pole.

Tweek, being kind of brave—no, _really_ brave—took Craig by his collar, and kissed him. I almost fell at this, and I had to cover my mouth from gasping. I always had a hunch that the two were… well, bi, if not, gay. But… I never exactly thought that it'd be Tweek to make the first real move. If anything, out of all his gang, I would think that it'd be Craig or Clyde to make the first move in any relationship. Token, maybe, but… _Tweek_. I can tell you, I was real shocked.

And then I snapped out of my thoughts, because apparently, Craig had been shocked by this, too, with his eyes wide open. But then he relaxed, closed his eyes, and kissed Tweek back. The brunette's hands moved up to the blonde's neck as Tweek's hands moved to Craig's lower back.

My camera was still on, and I jumped up, and took a picture of the scene. The two broke apart, and looked over to me. I had a slight smirk on my face, and I waved.

Craig had an even bigger smirk on his face, pulled Tweek closer by the waist, and kissed Tweek again. My smirk turned into a small smile as Craig flipped me off.

I'm not too sure if I can call the picture I just took revenge anymore, but… damn.

I guess I'm kind of glad that Craig pushed me into the lake earlier; my greed for revenge turned into a love for photography, and here I am, with a picture Craig and Tweek's very first kiss. God, they better thank me for this later.

* * *

**ADVICE, PLEASEE! I actually like this small piece, but I feel I can do better, and any advice would be great.**

**I tried to take a different approach to this couple, using my OC, going from her POV, and I hope I got the feel of Creek atleast a little... please review! :/**


End file.
